The Drunken Buddies
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Po and Monkey goes into town and meets Chronos in a bar and a bar fight starts. I'm not very good with summary at the moment by i hope you like it anyway, injoy and please no flames.


**Omega: He guys I'm working on another One Shot. I do not own Kung Fu panda or its characters, only Chornos and my other OC's and their abilities. Please no flames, enjoy. ^_^**

**Ps. Also give a shot out to Animation unverse 2005 for lending some ideas, thanks man. Enjoy!**

**Drunken Buddies: by ?**

Yet again it was another normal evening in the Valley of Peace and all the master just got threw with their training. It was still bright outside with the yellow sky and Monkey was very bored and wanted to go into town. He asked Master Shifu if it was okay and Shifu granted it, allowing him to go.

"_Its been a while since I been out of the Palace and to a locale bar. Hm maybe someone would like to come with me. Not Mantis, he's already in the village. It can't be Viper because because she doesn't drink or even consider even going inside a bar. Nor Crane or Tigress. Not even Takami and his friends because their too young"_ Monkey thought.

"What a minute, what about Po? Maybe he would like to go with me. Other than Mantis, Po is like a brother too me. I'll ask him" Monkey said out loud. Monkey then went back inside looking for Po.

As usual Monkey went to the panda's room to see if he was there. He wasn't as usual, so Monkey started looking in Po's favorite normal places. Monkey could not find the Panda at all and headed back outside and sees Ryo, Kiba, and Takami talking. He head toward the three teens and asked them if they seen Po but with no luck they haven't seen him either after training with Tigress. The reason Po was training with Tigress is because he accidentally stepped on her tail so as mercy of not getting his butt kicked, he'll have to train with her for three mouths.

Monkey then saw Faith, Luna, and Skyler reading under the courtyard tree and walked over too them.

"Hello girls" Monkey greeted.

"Hello Monkey, is there something you need"? Faith asked nicely.

"Yes, have you three seen Po after training" Monkey asked.

"Uh, no I haven't seen him, Luna"? Skyler turned to gray wolf Luna.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him" Luna said.

"Monkey have you checked the kitchen"? Faith replied. Monkey mentally and fiscally face palmed for not figuring the one place that Po would go to.

"I should of known, thanks girls" He said quickly walking toward to the kitchen. Monkey was in the entrance of the Kitchen and sees Po climbing the selves to get to a certain jar.

"PO"! Monkey yelled. Hearing his named being called Po fell off the shelves and was his back.

"Grahh, that hurt" Po replied trying to sit up on the ground. Monkey walked over the Panda with an annoyed expression.

"Po, were you trying to get too my almond cookies again" Monkey said annoyed.

"Uh, No why" Po lied nervously.

"Oh well, just to let you know I moved them" Monkey told him. Hearing this Po mentally was sadden.

"Anyway, Po do you want to go somewhere with me down the village brother" Monkey asked.

"I guess, I'll ask Shifu first" Po told him.

"Don't worry, Shifu said it was okay for me to go and I'm asking you if you want to come with" Monkey assured his panda like brother.

Oh okay lets go" Po said walking out the kitchen and out the palace.

**Village of Peace**

Po and Monkey was walking the streets and as usual people said hi to both of the warriors masters. Po was getting curious of where they were going.

"Hey Monkey, where are we going anyway"? Po asked.

"We're going to that new bar that opened up" Monkey answered.

"What, Monkey I don't drink, and even if I'm old enough my dad would flip, not to mention Shifu would too" Po exclaimed.

"Don't worry, were just going to see what it's like. Beside I hear bar fights happens a lot and were the one's that going to have to end them" Monkey explained.

"Okay, just to be sure; we're just checking it out, look around, and leave, right"? Po said.

"Correct, lets go" Monkey said as they were heading toward the drinking bar. Both Monkey and Po were now in the entrance of the drinking bar and walked inside. As they were walking inside, they sees Chronos at the bartender table.

**Chronos's POV**

Chronos was arguing with the bartender because the rabbit bartender wouldn't give him a drink.

"Come on I'm eighteen, why won't you give me a drink" I exclaimed. I was staring to get very annoyed and had the mind to turn this bartenders table in a punching board.

"Hey Chronos" I turned around to see who was calling my name and sees Po and Monkey waving at me. I waved back and they walked over to me.

"How's it going Alpha dude" Po greeded.

"*sigh* Nothing much, just trying to get myself a drink at this new bar, but they won't give me one" I told them.

I then turn back around to the rabbit bartender to once again ask him to give me a drink.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't your not old enough. You many be eighteen, but the drinking age is twenty one, I'm sorry" He said cleaning a glass.

I had half the mind to snatch that glass away from him and throw it at him, but thankfully Po and Monkey walked forward beside me.

"I'll pay for him" Monkey said putting money on the table.

"Monkey! I thought that you said you weren't going to drink" Po replied.

"Correction, I said you didn't have too, and were did you think they got the name drunken monkey from" Monkey said.

Po then began to think about and figure that that's were it came from.

"You made that up"? Po asked.

"It was only a joke, as a thief I stole drinks before Oogway changed my ways years ago" Monkey explained. The rabbit then slid two drinks too at the two and eying me.

"Yo Po, are you sure you don't won't any" Monkey said making sure the panda would change his mind.

"No,no, no i'll just wait for you guys to finished" Po assured.

**Fifteen minutes later (Normal POV)**

A few minutes past on and Po had a drink in his hand and was clearly drunk,Monkey was too. Chronos only had one drink for several reason; one of them seeing Po and Monkey dancing around holding hand sing ring and round the rosy like idiots.

"_Maybe, I shouldn't have a seconds"_ Chronos thought looking at the master dancing around. Po then insanly walked over to a table of giant boars.

"Well look at what we got here, three evil boars, what are you staring at"? Po said to the boar.

"Look buddy, get lost before something bad will happen too you" The boar warned with his friends nodding in agreement.

"Look Buddy, do you know who I am, I am the... Who am I again"? Po asked. Monkey whispered in his ear telling him who he was.

"Right, Right, I'm the Dragon Warrior, and you are bacon to me" Po insulted.

"What, how dare you. Guys it's time to rumble" He said then swung at Po, Po moved out of the way easily thanks to his dizzy Kung fu he developed fighting against scorpion. He then belly pushed him into a wall. Po hand his back turned and one of the boar's friends was about to attack him but Monkey mid-kicked him at someone at another table.

Everyone then started fight creating a bar fight with the Bartender hiding under the Bar tending table say "i don't get paid enough for this" in fright.

Chronos was facing off against three guys, One trying to rush him but Chronos flipped him over and he land on his back. Another tried too slide kick him but the brown alpha wolf jumped and landed back on the ground and kick him in the face. Chronos the turn around quickly looking at the boar with anger in his eyes and the boar back away waving his hands telling him that he didn't want to fight him.

"If this is what it's like to be in a bar, then i'm never going to drink again" Chronos said.

"I got to get Po and Monkey out of here" Chronos figured. Chronos then went over to Po.

"Po" Chronos called out.

Out of nowhere one of the boars slid under Po and pulled his pants down.

"Grahh, that is something I did not need to see" Chronos exclaimed. With warning Po accidentally wazed on Chronos's Pants and shoes.

"What the Hell, really, I'll get you for this panda" Chronos assured. Monkey then pulled Po out the door almost in control of his mind. They then headed back to the palace. Once Monkey got to the stairs Monkey pulled Po up the stairs which took forty-five minutes.

Monkey finally pulled Po up the stair but then sees Shifu and everyone else standing and the doors of the palace. Monkey again then pulled the heavy panda to everyone and in front of Shifu.

"Well, how was you drinking day" Shifu said very upset.

"Huh" Was all Monkey could say.

"I am very disappointed in you two. Mostly you Monkey, Grand Master Oogway would be very displeased with you" Shifu continued. Po then slowly stood up trying to gain his balance and was able too. Tigress then walked forward to him and crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Po what you and Monkey did was very stupid, I never imagined that you would get drunk and …" She said but was interrupted. By Po flapping his hands around.

"Yappity Yap, Yap, Tigress can't shut her trap" Po said dizzily.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me" Tigress said with anger in her voice.

"What are you slow and deaf in both ears, I'll say it louder and slower. Tigress. Can't. Shut. Her. Trap." Po said clearly and loudly. Takami and the rest of the Five was basicly holding her back from harming him.

"Huh, Bring him inside, and I'll have a punishment for both of you in the morning" Shifu said walking inside the palace with everyone on else. Monkey was carriring Po to his room and Monkey to his own.

**The next day**

It was about time for everyone to awaken but this time Shifu woken everyone up early except for Po and Monkey wait for the gong to ring.

BONG

"GRAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Both Po and Monkey yelled.

"Their up" Everyone said similarly.

**15 minutes later **

As punishment, Po and Monkey had to run the steps, Train with Tigress (Tigress getting her revenge from the other day), and doing something beyond embarrassing. Shifu, Po, and Monkey were now down in the village and Shifu had both the monkey and Panda tied up on sepreat polls and had their pants down for everyone to see.

"_This is so embarrassing"_ Monkey thought.

"Master Shifu, my dad would never approve of this" Po said in defense.

"On the contrary panda, he the one that gave me the idea" Shifu corrected turning around.

"WHAT!" Po yelled. Shifu then left going back to the palace up the stairs. Everyone that was walking by started laughing and some feline girls started giggling as they walked by. Po and Monkey were deeply embarrassed. Out of nowhere Chronos saw them and Po saw Chronos within the crowd.

"PANDA"!. As Chronos yelled Po actually screamed like a girl and broke the poll and made a run for it with the poll still tied to his back and stuggled to pull up his pants as he ran away from Chronos.

Monkey was still tied up on the poll.

"He, actually left me hangin" said Monkey.

**That's all for this insane One-shot, it was supposed to be funny but that's up to you guys and gals. This is actually by far the craziest one I ever made but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me what you think, peace and have a nice day. :1**


End file.
